The Seven Deadly Sins
by jay-ello
Summary: Envy. Gluttony. Greed. Lust. Pride. Sloth. Wrath. Ben. Gwen. Kevin. Ben 10,000. Gwendolyn. Kevin 11,000. Seven drabbles of our favorite trio. Romance/Angst/Humor


Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10.

The Seven Deadly Sins

* * *

I. Envy - Gwendolyn

* * *

Gwendolyn Tennyson and Ben 10K had a lot in common. For one thing, they shared blood, grandparents, the same eye color, and a birthday. They also both were head of the Plumbers Section in the Milky Way. They were both heroes, loved and respected by all. Ben admired Gwendolyn. She did too, but . . . there was always something that set them apart.

Ben 10K had things that Gwendolyn didn't and probably would never have.

A loving wife and son

People to come home to . . .

. . . a family.

Something that Gwendolyn couldn't have because her hopes of finding a stable husband and having kids were destroyed with the arrival of the newest intergalatic crimelord. Her hopes to a perfect wedding to sending her kids off to college were crushed.

Gwendolyn didn't hate Ben 10K.

Oh no, she was just envious.

* * *

II. Gluttony - Ben

* * *

"Ben, you really should stop with the chilly fries." Julie Yatamoto said embarassed by her boyfriend's table manners. The boyfriend in questioned looked up at her.

"Watsrongfithillyplies?" He said with his mouth open revealing all the contents within. Gwen and Julie gagged at the slight and Kevin laughed from his seat.

"That's disgusting." Gwen commented. She elbowed Kevin in the side causing him to stop. Ben swallowed his food.

"Sorry," he took a sip of his smoothie.

"It's fine." Julie rolled her eyes. Ben pouted at her.

"What?" She smiled at him and then kissed him square to the lips.

"But really, that was your fifth basket today..." She said as she pulled away, "I'm cutting you off."

* * *

III. Greed - Kevin

* * *

"Can I borrow your car?" Ben asked. Kevin burst out laughing.

"No way."

"Come on Kev! I got my license!" Kevin glared at him.

"Last time you drove my car, you thrashed it."

"So?"

"No way Tennyson!" Ben narrowed his eyes.

"I bet if Gwen asked you wouldn't say no!" A blush crept up Kevin's face.

"No, I wouldn't!" He yelled.

"But you did that one time!"

"No I didn't." He said calmly.

"You didn't what?" The two looked to the side to see Gwen standing there.

"Well," Ben smirked. "We were just talking about how that one time, he let you drove."

"No he didn't." The smirk left his face and appeared on Kevin's.

"What, but you told me--" Confusion ran across his expression.

"Well, Kevin's as stubborn as a two year-old girl with a barbie. He's not going share." Ben rolled over laughing and Kevin's smirk dropped.

* * *

IV. Lust - Gwen & Kevin

* * *

"I hate you, you know that?" Gwen said facing the passenger window.

"I hate you too Tennyson." Kevin glared at the road before him. The two were on their way to pick up a certain burent and ebony colour haired couple when the two began bickering. The cause and reason were long forgotten, and now the red and raven-haired teens weren't talking. Kevin pulled into the empty parking lot, and tuned the knob that controlled the volume to the max. Gwen quickly covered her ears. He smirked at her reaction. Seeing that he was happy at her pain, she turned the radio off.

"You bitch!" He yelled at her.

"You're the one being a bitch, asshole." She replied.

"Shut your fucking mouth!" He glared at her.

"Fuck you Levin!"

"Gladly, then maybe I can finally stick that stiff one up your ass!" Now, Kevin realized what he said was uncalled for. He was now ready for anything that she might say or do...

Well, maybe not.

He was not prepared for a knuckle to his cheek bone, or his face hitting the headrest.

"The fuck?" He yelled at her, "You fuckin' bitch." She pulled her fist back preparing to sock him once again, but he gabbed her writst.

"Fuckin' dick!" She muttered trying to release herself from his grip. He glared at her with great intensity. She narrowed her eyes. Within seconds, he crashed his lips on top of hers. She fell back against the window with him on top of her. She cried out in pain, but her cry was swallowed by Kevin. He roughly part her lips wth his tongue. Gwen struggled under his grip, her neck in pain from their current position. 'Shit, he's too strong.' Suddenly, he let go of her wrist and grabbed her waist. She took this opportunity to to place her hands behind his hair. She tugged on his hair, pulling him back. However, she kept her lips on his. Their tongues thrashed around inside their mouths, both demanding dominance.

She pulled back. They both panted heavily as they stared into each other's eyes. In a sudden movement, she pushed him back aganst his door and climbed to the backseat. Shamelessly, she motioned him to follow suit, and he did so. Once they both were in the backseat, their lips met once again. Her back met the leather interior seats and he propped himself on top of her. His pants suddenly got tighter as gwen broke the kiss to remove her blue shirt. He peeled his two shirts and began to suk on her neck.

"Oh Kevin," she giggled/moaned as he ripped the buttons off her white shirt in an attempt to rid it off her revealing a bright pink bra. She rubbed his abs, following the happy trial to the top of his pants where his boxers were peeking out of.

"Stockings. Skirt. Off. Now." He grunted as he peeled her shirt off her shoulders. She nodded before taking off her shoes. She slowly took her stockings off, so when she went to take her skirt off, he nearly ripped them off for her. Once off, he grabbed a handful of her thigh and slid his hand all the way up to her rump where he squeeze her. She gasped. She began to unbuckle his belt. He kicked his shoes off. She unbuttoned his jeans, and he licked the side of her face. She slowly pulled down the zipper.

"Tease." She smirked at him grabbing both sides of his jeans and yanked his pants to his knees. He captured her lips again. She proceed to pull his pants off his legs. He lifted her up slightly (then she arched her back) to unclasped her bra---

Suddenly, the door was yanked open.

"What the fuck?" Ben Tennyson yelled.

* * *

V. Pride - Kevin 11,000

* * *

Meet Kevin 11,000.

The man who once had everything.

He had the love of his life.

He had the job of his dreams.

He had the best friends he could ever want.

He had the perfect son.

So what happened?

Argit.

That stupid prick Argit.

Probably the only outsider that knew of Kevin's weakness:

His ego.

So when he bet Kevin that he couldn't do one last deal, Kevin had no choice to accept.

Well, he did have a choice. He just made the wrong one.

After that, he was plunged into a new wave of crime spree which eventually sent him bak to the null void.

He was sorry.

He didn't mean to leave his wife and son alone.

He loved them both.

And Manny, Allen, Cooper, and Ben?

He didn't mean to betray them; they were his bestfriends.

Now his time was up and he was going have to return home, what will the former good plumber do?

Suck up his pride and apologize?

Or keep his pride and not?

For any other man, this was a an easy decision, but for Kevin 11,000, it wasn't so easy.

Did he love Gwendolyn?

Did he love Devlin?

Did he not want to betray Ben?

The answer is **yes**.

But Kevin was too much of a man to admit his mistake.

Was he a bad man?

No, he simply just had to much pride.

* * *

VI. Sloth - Gwen

* * *

"We really should be doing something productive," Ben said from the passenger seat. Gwen shifted in her position in the driver's seat.

"No, we should bond." She reclined her seat. "We haven't talked a while."

Ben looked at her uncomfortablely.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She openned the sun roof.

Silence ensued them. Taking a deep breath, Ben followed suit and reclined his seat too.

"Gwen?"

"Mhm?" She closed her eyes.

"Where's Kevin?" Sadness filled her.

"On a date."

"Oh," he suddenly regret asking knowing his cousin's feelings.

"Want to go ruin his date? I can turn into Big Chill and--"

"Ben?" She cut him off.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up. I don't care." _Lies._ "I just don't want to do anything thing today."

* * *

VII. Wrath - Ben 10,000

* * *

Now Ben 10,000 wasn't the hero that would kill.

That went against everything that he stood for.

He was a good man.

He was a good father and friend.

He was also a faithful husband.

So why is it that he was married twice?

Kai Green, his second wife, was a beauty and he's loved her since the age of ten.

But what of Julie Yatamoto?

Plain and simple, she died.

Well, she was murdered.

Murdered in cold blood when she was with child.

He didn't know who did it.

_Sadness. Hopelessness. Anger._

That's when Kai came in.

She saved him, so he married her.

Yet, he felt like he couldn't give all of him to her.

So she left him.

_Hopeless. Anger._

Before she left, she bore a son and a daughter.

Ken and Gwen.

They saved him, so he raised them to the best of his abilities.

Then Kai was viciously murdered again.

_Anger._

This time, Ben discovered the culprit.

The alien confessed that he was also the one who murdered his first wife.

He mocked the powers 'Heroes of Heroes.'

"You won't kill me." He taunted.

Instead of hitting the omnitrix and summoning one of his thousands of aliens, he used his bare hands to wrap around the alien's neck. Ben smirked as the alien cried for mercy. He held on it tighter.

Even thoough this went against everything he stood for and could've possiblely end his career as the world's greatest hero, Ben 10,000 smiled and let his wrath get the better of him.

* * *

End

* * *

**Wow, some of these kinda sucked. Envy was weird. Gluttony was just stupid. Greed was lame. Lust was the only good one in my eyes. Pride was okay, not really. Sloth, I don't even think it made sense. Wrath was unorganized. Oh well, hope you liked it. I was just in confirmation class wand we were talking about the seven deadly sins. I just wanted to try it.**

**Review.**


End file.
